2 Months
by tivaisseasonten
Summary: Two months...thats all it had taken
1. Chapter 1

AN: Established Densi

It was early, wayyyy too early in their relationship for her to tell him something this jaw dropping, 'Deeks I'm pregnant', she rolled it over on her tongue. He'd be at her apartment in less than an hour, and somehow she had to break the news to him that he was going to be a father, and that was the hardest thing she could think of telling Deeks. It'd only been two months, she hadn't formally told him she loved him,they hadn't told her mom, they hadn't even thought to tell their friends and she had a piece of him inside her. Se laid her head back in her seedy couch. God.

Deeks swung into the apartment an hour later, a six pack of beer in his hand.

She smiled, and gave him a quick kiss before switching the channel to America's Next Top Model, he walked into the living room, set a beer down infront of her, propped his feet up on the center table and gave her a huge smile.

"Hey Sunshine." He tipped his beer back.

Se leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Hey." She sang softly into his ear as she pulled away.

"Pop the top and sip the beer princess we got work tomorrow."

She pushed the beer away from her,"no thanks."

He immedieatly stood up. When he came back, bearing a bottle of whine,a bottle of bourbon and a champagne, she shook her head.

"Your telling me you dont wanna drink?" He asked confused.

"Not that i dont want to, i can't." She said softly looking up at him expectantly.

"Are you alright, god dont tell me you're sick?!" He asked, clearly confused.

"Deeks I'm pregnant." She said matter o factly. His jaw dropped, but he didnt hesitate to pull her into a hug.

"God why didnt you just tell me, you had me worried Kens." He kissed her smiling into her lips.

She laughed softly," It isnt like we planned it Deeks, I wasnt planning on getting pregnant." She cocked her head up.

"So what, this is great I love you, maybe you love me, i guess we will find out,this is perfect! Aren't you excited!" He asked, still holding her in his arms.

"Deeks, we have to tell Callen and Sam and Hetty and..." She tinkered off.

"We could let them think they found out themselves, and then surprise them with the baby news." He suggested and she shrugged her shoulders.

"By the way, I do love you." She smiled as she walked towards the bed.

The next day their plan was set into action. She slid on his button up, one he had worn a week before, and surely would be recognized by the guys. She only half covered up the hickey on her neck that had been so acutely placed the night before and he didnt bother to hide the fact that he was driving her to work.

Deeks and Kensi postioned themselves outside of OPS Center, and waiteduntil they heard Sam and G's banter start to grow softer.

"Deeks! Its noticable! You can freaking see it!" She said loud enough for the guys to hear.

In the other room, G held a fnger to his lips and nodded towardsthe open door, where Kensi and Deeks looked to be in a heated discussion.

"Kens, you can barely see it, here pop the collar of your shirt if its that important." He reached out and popped her collar.

"Deeks I need a scarf, stat."

Callen looked at G.

"Hickey?" Sam questioned.

"They wouldnt..." G responded confused.

"Dont they make make up for those things?" Deeks questioned.

"Well somebody was a little to rough, my concealer didnt hide it!" She yelled back.

"Come on, it isnt that big of a deal, sunshine." He added in there and she rolled her eyes, pulling her collar back up she walked into the center, and Deeks followed.

"Isnt that Deeks shirt hat Kensi's got on?" Callen asked Sam as Deeks and Kensi walked out to go talk to Nell and Eric.

"Yep G, i told you."

"There is no way she'd ever aleep with him, is there?" He asked quite confused.

That afternoon, Deeks and Kensi thought they were the last to leave. Sam and Callen watched from their car, windows rolled down,as Deeks tried to unlock his car door. Kensi came up behind him, wrapping er arms around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"You did good today sugar." He smiled turning around and kissing her, G gasped, Deeks lifted her up onto the hood of his car, and kissed her again.

"Deeks, someones gonna notice if two agents are making out on a car, i thought we agreed to keep this out of work." She gestured between herself and him.

"Well Kens, in a few weeks it isnt gonna be that easy to hide anymore."He kissed her again as she slipped off the hood.

"This is all your fault you know." She laughed as he pulled her close to him.

"You can tell our child all about how awesome Daddy is." He wrapped his hands around her waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Our child!" Callen just about bellowed as Sam rolled up the window.

"G, they had sex, thats how babies are made." Sam tried to hide the fact he was shocked.

"Kensi and Deeks are having a kid, oh god we're in deep shit. " he threw his head back.

Deeks pulled into her mom's drive in no time, pulling Kensi out of the car and into the lobby of her mother's house.

"Marty! Kensi! Its so nice to see you!" She smiled as she pulled them into a hug.

"Hey Mom." Kensi smiled warmly.

"Wines on the table, lets go eat!" Her mom practically jumped for joy as they sat down.

"I'm not drinking." She informed her mom and her mother flew out of her chair and wrapped her daughter in a hug. Deeks stood awkwardly to the side, a smile on his face as he watched them embrace.

"Get your butt in here Marty!" Kensi's mother squealed and the three shared a tight hug.


	2. Chapter 2

4 Years Later

Nate pulled up to a white house in the middle of a nice neighborhood, he double checked the address Hetty had given him to make sure he was in the right place. The last place he expected to find Kensi Blye was in a white picket fence neighborhood, but then again he doubted it was Kensi Blye anymore, this place wasnt exactly giving off the single vibe.

He walked up to the front door, and knocked, what greeted him was almost a surprise. Kensi opened the door, a girl who was probably 3 on her hip, the girl had curly blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Nate?" Kensi asked confused as her old pal stood awkwardly at the door.

"Who's dat Mommy?" The girl asked and Kensi gave her a smile,

"This is Uncle Nate."

"Hi Uncle Nate." The girl waved at him, "I twee." She held up three fingers and Nate gave her a smile,

"Whats your name?"

"Holly." The girl answered, "Mommy where'z Daddy?"

"Well Daddy went on a grocery trip remember Sweetie. Come on in," she invited Nate inside.

"Guess what?" Holly asked Nate as he sat walked in.

"What?" He answered.

"Mommy and Daddy said I gonna be a big sister." The girl squealed and Nate looked at Kensi. She wasn't showing much yet,but if he looked very closely he could see.

"Honey, I'm Home!" A familiar voice rung through the house.

"Daddy!" The girl ran excitedly towards the tall blonde.

"Hey princess! I got doughnuts for Mommy and you!" He picked up Holly and juggled the grocery bags on his other hand.

"Kens,why's there a car in the driveway?" He asked as he came through the arch way into the kitchen.

"Nate's here." Kensi said and his head whipped towards the pyschatrist.

"Hey Deeks." Nate waved.

"Um hey." Deeks set the groceries down, "Nell called, wanted to know if Holly wants to sleepover tonight." Deeks turned towards his wife.

"That'd be great, then we can tell Nate the whole story."

Deeks pulled a bag of doughnuts out of the plastic Giant bag,

"I brought sugar." He enticed her and she took them from him in less then a second.

"Your welcome." He called after her as she picked Holly up to get her ready for Nell's.

In ten minutes their car was loaded, Kensi was in the back playing games with Holly and Nate just stared at the small family. Deeks was humming along to the radio, tapping his left hand on the steering wheel, his wedding ring making a nice sound as he whacked.

It only took 20 minutes to get to Nell's.

"UNCLE ERIC." Holly gave an excited shriek as she bolted out of the car.

She was right, Eric, and a very pregnant Nell, had come outside to meet the small girl.

"Hey Holls!" Eric smiled as he picked her up

"Thanks." Kensi waved goodbye as she slid into the back.

"So I want the whole story, from the beginning." Nate said as they sat down in a cafe.

"Maybe 6 months after you left, Kens and I started dating. And we dated for 2 months, and Kensi found out she was pregnant. But we hadn't told anyone we were even together. So they found out by accident. Except Hetty, Hetty knew everything." Deeks took a breath, "Then I proposed to Kensi, and we got married. And a few months later Holly was born." Deeks and Kensi shared a look.

"What happened when Holly was born?" Nate asked, "you guys shared a glance, which means something went wrong."

"It's not exactly best timing to find out your wife is in labor when you wake up from surgery after you got shot."

"I was gonna kill him, I had no idea he got shot and he was the nurse asked if i was by chance related to Marty Deeks, and when I said yes, she informed me he had just gotten out of surgery."

"I snuck out of my hospital room and got there in time." Deeks said proudly and Kensi rolled her eyes.

"Then we moved and got settled in and we decided the more kids the merrier." Deeks gave Kensi a cocky grin.

"No more then 3, Deeks." She smirked.

"How about Nell and Eric, how'd that happen?"

"Nell's pregnant with twins. No one knows I'm pregnant yet, because I refuse to leave work until I have too."

"Well I came to tell you guys that Im back for good. Im here for the next few years."

***DENSI***

Both of the agents jaws dropped,

"Thats awesome." Deeks high-fived Nate, Kensi smiled at their exchange.

"Nate you wanna stay in our guest room until you furnish your place?" Kensi offers, and Deeks nods at him.

"Um yeah that'd be awesome." Nate obliged


End file.
